Hag
= Hag = Although different hags are unique in appearance and mannerism, they have many aspects in common. All take the form of crones whose bent shapes belie their fierce power and swiftness. Hags speak Giant and Common. Combat Hags are tremendously strong. They are naturally resistant to spells and can cast magic of their own. Hags often gather to form coveys. A covey, usually containing one hag of each type, can use powers beyond those of the individual members. Annis An annis commonly uses its disguise self ability to take the form of an exceptionally tall human, a fair giant, or an ogre. An annis stands some 8 feet tall and weighs about 325 pounds. Combat Though physically powerful, these hags do not favor simple assaults but try to divide and confuse their foes before combat. They love to pose as commoners or gentlefolk to lull their victims into a sense of false security before they attack. Improved Grab (Ex) To use this ability, an annis must hit a Large or smaller opponent with a claw attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Rake (Ex) Attack bonus +13 melee, damage 1d6+7. An annis can attack a grappled foe with both claws at no penalty. Rend (Ex) An annis that hits with both claw attacks latches onto the opponent’s body and tears the flesh. This attack automatically deals an extra 2d6+10 points of damage. Spell-Like Abilities 3/day—disguise self, fog cloud. Caster level 8th. Green Hag Green hags are found in desolate swamps and dark forests. A green hag is about the same height and weight as a female human. Combat Green hags prefer to attack from hiding, usually after distracting foes. They often use darkvisionto their advantage by attacking during moonless nights. Spell-Like Abilities At will—dancing lights, disguise self, ghost sound (DC 12), invisibility, pass without trace, tongues,water breathing. Caster level 9th. The save DC is Charisma-based. Weakness (Su) A green hag can weaken a foe by making a special touch attack. The opponent must succeed on a DC 16 Fortitude save or take 2d4 points of Strength damage. The save DC is Charisma-based. Mimicry (Ex) A green hag can imitate the sounds of almost any animal found near its lair. Skills A green hag has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. Sea Hag The sea hag is found in the water of seas or overgrown lakes. A sea hag is about the same height and weight as a female human. Combat Sea hags are not subtle and prefer a direct approach to combat. They usually remain in hiding until they can affect as many foes as possible with their horrific appearance. Horrific Appearance (Su) The sight of a sea hag is so revolting that anyone (other than another hag) who sets eyes upon one must succeed on a DC 13 Fortitude save or instantly be weakened, taking 2d6 points of Strength damage. This damage cannot reduce a victim’s Strength score below 0, but anyone reduced to Strength 0 is helpless. Creatures that are affected by this power or that successfully save against it cannot be affected again by the same hag’s horrific appearance for 24 hours. The save DC is Charisma-based. Evil Eye (Su) Three times per day, a sea hag can cast its dire gaze upon any single creature within 30 feet. The target must succeed on a DC 13 Will save or be dazed for three days, although remove curse ordispel evil can restore sanity sooner. In addition, an affected creature must succeed on a DC 13Fortitude save or die from fright. Creatures with immunity to fear effects are not affected by the sea hag’s evil eye. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Amphibious (Ex) Although sea hags are aquatic, they can survive indefinitely on land. Skills A sea hag has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the runaction while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. Hag Covey From time to time, a trio of hags gathers as a covey. Usually this foul triune includes one hag of each type, but this is not always the case. Combat Hags in a covey rely on deception and their boosted magical abilities in combat. A covey of hags is 80% likely to be guarded by 1d8 ogres and 1d4 evil giants who do their bidding. These minions are often disguised with a veil spell to appear less threatening and sent forth as spies. Such minions often (60%) carry magic stones known as hag eyes (see below). Spell-Like Abilities 3/day—animate dead, bestow curse (DC 17), control weather, dream, forcecage, mind blank, mirage arcana (DC 18), veil (DC 19), vision. Caster level 9th. The save DCs are based on a Charisma score of 16. To use one of these abilities (which requires a full-round action), all three hags must be within 10 feet of one another, and all must participate. Once per month, a covey that does not have a hag eye can create one from a gem worth at least 20 gp (see below). Hag Eye A hag eye is a magic gem created by a covey. It appears to be nothing more than a semiprecious stone, but a gem of seeing or other such effect reveals it as a disembodied eye. Often, a hag eye is worn as a ring, brooch, or other adornment. Any of the three hags who created the hag eye can see through it whenever they wish, so long as it is on the same plane of existence as the hag. A hag eye hashardness 5 and 10 hit points. Destroying a hag eye deals 1d10 points of damage to each member of the covey and causes the one who sustained the greatest damage to be blinded for 24 hours. Category:Canavar